Night
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Puisi No. 1 Special fic for SUGAR-E! G for Gift! AU, Fluff, Short! Tanggal 27 dibulan maret, dibawah bulan purnama... Sakura akan selalu mengingat malam ini. Mind to rnr :D


_Night_

_Pairing: Narusaku _

_Gendre: romance_

_Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto_

_Warning: typoo, ooc, semicanon, dll_

_Special fic for _SUGAR-E! G for Gift! _AU, Fluff, Short_!

_SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D_

_Angin melenakan bunga sakura,_

_Digugurkannya serbuk cinta di bulan ketiga,_

_Tahukah mereka?_

_Ada cinta di bawah bulan purnama._

_**GUI GUI M.I.T**_

Tanpa ada gangguan, dan tanpa ada orang lain disekitar mereka... kedua anak manusia itu duduk saling berdampingan, berduaan menatap indahnya Sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya, ia di temani Sang bintang yang berhamburan, membuat langit malam yang begitu cerah ini semakin bersinar dan bertambah indah.

Gadis enam belas tahun tersebut menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu Sang pria yang ada disampingnya, matanya terus terus menerus menatap sebongkah cincin yang kini melekat di jari manisnya. Sementara itu, Sang kekasih terlihat begitu menikmati indahnya pesona langit diatasnya, terlihat sebuah senyuman hangat diperlihatkan oleh Si pria yang tengah merangkul kekasihnya dengan begitu mesra tersebut.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama kalinya mereka bisa menghabiskan malam mereka dengan begitu tenang, akhirnya semuanya telah usai, perang sudah berakhir, kerusakan sudah diperbaiki dan keamanan serta kenyamanan di desa tercinta mereka sudah kembali lagi.

"_Ne_... Naruto," panggil Sakura yang kini mengangkat tangannya kirinya keatas, mempertontonkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya pada Sang kekasih.

"_Nani?"_ tanya Naruto lembut.

"Cincinnya cantik!" kata Sakura, gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap Naruto dan tersenyum bahagia. Naruto ikut membalas senyuman Sakura.

"Itu cincin yang sama dengan milik ibuku!"

"Hm... kau sudah memberitahuku kemarin."

_Wushhh..._

Angin bertiup kencang, mengantarkan rasa dingin dan membuat Sakura harus merapikan rambutnya yang kini terlihat agak berantakan.

"Kau kedinginan?"  
"Sedikit,"

Naruto melepaskan jubah kebesaranya, memakaikannya pada Sakura agar sang kekasih agar tidak kedinginan.  
"_Arigatoo_ Naruto..."

"Eemm, _Daisuki..._ Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto tersenyum manis, diambilnya tangan mungil Sakura, dibelainya dan kemudiannya diciumnya dengan lembut.

_Blush..._

"_Baka!"_

Wajah Sakura memerah, masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap romantis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ditunjukkan oleh Naruto padanya.

"L-Lihat N-Naruto... bulannya cantik!" Gadis it mencoba untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ditunjukknya sang bulan yang masih bersinar terang.  
"Hm...ya, tapi kau lebih cantik!" kata Naruto santai. Pemuda itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya , berbaring diatas rumput yang basah karena embun.

_Blush..._

wajah Sakura memerah lagi. Gugup dan salah tingkah, itulah yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu saat ini. Sakura hanya menunduk, kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Hei... ada Sakura di rambutmu!"

"Ehh?"

"Sini aku buang,"

_Srett..._

"Kyaaa... Naruto!" Gadis itu berteriak saat dengan cepat Naruto menarik lengannya dan membawanya ikut berbaring disamping sang kekasih.

"_Baka_!" Sakura memasang wajah cemberut, sedikit tidak suka dengan tingkah Naruto yang sudah membuatnya kaget.

"Lihat, aku membuang Sakura yang ada dirambutmu!" Naruto menunjukkan kelopak bunga Sakura yang tadinya menempel dirambut kekasihnya.

"Eh?"

"Mungkin, terbawa angin tadi."  
"Kau mau tau satu hal, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berbaring menyamping, pria itu menatap lekat wajah ayu Sakura, membelainya dengan begitu pelan, menikmati pahatan indah wajah sang kekasih.

"Kau bahkan lebih indah dan lebih harum dari bunga Sakura!" Naruto mengatakannya sambil mengusap pelan bibir tipis Sakura yang kini entah kenapa langsung menunjukkan senyuman lebar.

_Blush... _

_Blush.._

_Blush..._

"Sakura-_chan..."_

"Pindahlah ke apartmentku dan hiduplah bersamaku!"

"Ehhh?"

"Aku sudah meminta bantuan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya untuk mengemasi semua barang-barangmu."

"Hee?"

"Malam ini, kau sudah boleh tidur bersamaku. Besok ulang tahunmu kan? Aku akan memberimu hadiah istimewa." Pahlawan desa yang kini sudah menjabat gelar Hokage muda tersebut langsung menyeringai, membuat bulu kuduk Sakura lansung berdiri dengan sendirinya.

"Ha?"

Dan wajah cantik itu semakin bertambah rona merahnya. Malam ini, Naruto benar-benar sukses membuat Sakura kehilangan kemampuan untuk membalas ucapan pemuda tersebut. tanggal 27 dibulan maret, dibawah bulan purnama... Sakura akan selalu mengingat malam ini.

End...

Gak manis, datar dan biasa saja, gui gui mengerti itu... tapi gak apa-apa deh. :D

Mind to read and review?


End file.
